Diskussion:Cold Station 12 (Episode)
Ich dachte, es sei ein Zwei-Teile, jetzt schon mindestens ein 3-Teiler. -- Ben1990 :Worauf willst du hinaus? Das zwei aufeinanderfolgende Episoden eine fortführende Story beinhalten und das Ende auf eine weitere vermuten lässt? Wenn man jetzt sagen würde, aus wie vielen Teilen dieser Plot besteht, würde man spoilen =) -- Kai3k [[Benutzer_Diskussion:Kai3k|talk]] 13:55, 12. Mär 2006 (UTC) Ähm, am Ende der ersten zwei Episoden erscheint der Schriftzug: Fortsetzung folgt--Anonym 20.Febr.2007 HGI wert? Ist dies eine HGI wert? Dies ist die zweite Folge in der das Wort "Hurensohn" benutzt wird, und das sogar gleich mehrmals. Da kann ich ja in jeder Episode Massenweise Informationen reinschreiben, welches Wort zum ersten, zum zweiten oder zum zehnten Mal verwendet wurde... Und das gleich mehrfach.--Tobi72 08:43, 26. Apr. 2010 (UTC) :ja, ich würd vorschlagen, den Artikel Hurensohn an zu legen und die Info dorthin auslagern ;) -- 09:13, 26. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Besser ist das.--Tobi72 09:28, 26. Apr. 2010 (UTC) ::Vielleicht ist das doch was besonderes, da es meines wissens nach das erste bzw. das zweite mal (beide male in ENT) überhaupt in Star Trek-Serien der Fall ist, dass Schimpfwörter dieser Art genutzt werden. Zumindest in der dt. Synchro. -- 10:24, 26. Apr. 2010 (UTC) :::Im englischen Original ist es son of a bitch, und das wurde auch schon in und gesagt (da aber, glaube ich, anders übersetzt, muss ich zuhause mal nachschauen). Dieses spezielle Schimpfwort kam auch schon in , , , und vor, wie es dort übersetzt wurde müsste man auch schauen. So selten ist es also nicht.--Bravomike 11:07, 26. Apr. 2010 (UTC) ::Also bewusst wahr genommen hab ich es erstmals in ENT. Ich weiß nicht mehr welche Episode. Ich hab mich damals bei Ausstrahlung sogar richtig gewundert. Kann mich nicht erinnern, dass es in filmen vorkam. Aber kann sein. Ich bezog mich mehr auf die Serien. Aber jedes mal wenns gennant wurde brauchts bestimmt nicht in die jeweilige HGI. -- 11:20, 26. Apr. 2010 (UTC) :fragt sich allerdings, ob das Auftauchen bestimmter Worte irgendwas in den HGI verloren hat?! wenn jetzt mal irgendwo das Wort Eigentumswohnung das erste und einzige mal in 50 Jahren Star Trek fällt, dann ist das ja kein Ereignis epochalen Ausmaßes ;) -- 11:39, 26. Apr. 2010 (UTC) ::Das kann man doch nicht vergleichen. Die star trek Serien waren/sind bisher immer relativ "Familientauglich", auch von der Sprache/Ausdrucksweise her. So übertrieben, wie es sich anhört meine ich es jetzt nicht....aber ich hoffe man versteht was ich meine. Ob das jetzt in die HGI muss ist mir egal, wollte nur sagen, was der ersteller sich wohl gedacht hat. -- 11:47, 26. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Seltsames Gerät In dieser Folge ist mehrmals ein Gerät bestehend aus zwei blau bzw. rot leuchtenden Röhren zu sehen, das im Hintergrund im Haus der Augments und auch auf C12 steht. Dieses und ähnliche Geräte tauchen in Star Trek: The Original Series, Star Trek: The Next Generation und Star Trek: Deep Space Nine mehrmals auf, unter anderem auch im Labor von Noonien Soong in TNG: Die ungleichen Brüder. Auch in der Science-Fiction-Parodie: Die unglaubliche Reise in einem verrückten Raumschiff taucht ein solches Gerät auf. weiß jemand um welches Gerät es sich handelt? ein bild wäre nett-- 11:36, 26. Apr. 2010 (UTC) :Ist bestimmt das hier: Datei:Requisite Endars Sohn.jpg Datei:Requisite Das Duplikat.jpg :Ebenfalls zu bewundern in -- 12:08, 26. Apr. 2010 (UTC) ah, kenne ich. wenn das so oft vorkommt, wäre es doch nett, einen einzelnen Artikel darüber zu haben. ne Idee wie der heißen könnte?-- 12:27, 26. Apr. 2010 (UTC) ::Und hier, ab 1:45, wird erklärt, was das Gerät macht. Shatner ist genial in diesem Film!--Bravomike 12:33, 26. Apr. 2010 (UTC)